baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotta Sweep
'''Gotta Sweep, or simply the broom, is a character in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. It is a large broom that resides in a small room in the school that will occasionally go around the school sweeping the school including the characters. Gotta Sweep's voice lines are all loud and distorted, largely due to the voice actor yelling into the microphone. Description Gotta Sweep simply resembles a giant realistic green broom with green and grey bristles and a white top. It has a yellow strip of tape covering the middle of the broom. Personality While it obviously loves its work, gotta sweep is also a insubordinate and a chaotic neutral character. While it can accidentally help or hinder students, it is often more of a hindrance than a help for its coworkers, Baldi and the Principal of the Thing. It is less like an employer hired for a job, and more like a cat being sent to a warehouse to kill vermin on it's own accord. It sweeps, not because it is supposed to, but because it wants to, and doesn't care if it helps or bothers others. While it is unclear why it loves sweeping, it is very possible he consumes what he sweeps as nourishment. Mechanics Gotta Sweep will start off in the Janitors Closet, sitting still and doing nothing. Interacting with it makes it yell: "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" However, after a while, Gotta Sweep will start moving and yell: "LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPIN' TIME!", before dashing around the halls, and sweeping virtually everything in its path. As it sweeps the school, it will move very fast before afterward going back to its room when finished. Gotta Sweep will push the characters and even possibly take them along with its path, if they get in his way, excluding It's a Bully. This can either be helpful or harmful as Gotta Sweep may push the player either away from or closer to Baldi and other characters. Gotta Sweep will not sweep the school until two minutes and thirty seconds pass after completing the second notebook. Sweeping the school takes a total of thirty seconds. Once it returns to the closet, it will not reappear for another two minutes. Quotes Gallery Gameplay Szkic (5).png|Gotta Sweep's Poster in Principal's Office. Gottasweepsweepsweep.jpg|Gotta Sweep found in the hallway. SWEEP.png|Gotta Sweep inside the Janitor’s Closet. Empty janitors closet.png|Gotta Sweep not inside the Janitor's Closet. Old Janitor's Closet.png|The old version of the Janitor's Closet|link=https://baldis-basics-in-education-and-learning.wikia.com/wiki/Gotta_Sweep Miscellaneous Thumb b70133b2-0820-4ffd-98b2-4920d3f2acb9.jpg|The broom Gotta Sweep was based on. Trivia * Gotta Sweep is one of three characters in the game that are living entities and not some sort of humanoid, the others being Arts and Crafters and 1st Prize. ** 1st Prize is similar to Gotta Sweep, as they can both push the player. However, both behave in different ways. * Sometimes, Gotta Sweep will yell "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" but not actually begin sweeping around. This mainly happens if the Player comes across Gotta Sweep in its closet. ** Additionally, Gotta Sweep may yell GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! multiple times in quick succession. * Gotta Sweep is actually based on Mystman12's broom seen in his Twitter post. This same post also hints that its description is based on the reason for it being a broom.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/979898684543504385 * Gotta Sweep's voice lines can sometimes be heard in a higher or lower pitch. ** This may be because of the doppler effect. * Gotta Sweep is a fan favorite character among the game's fanbase. * Gotta Sweep is a Libman Precision Angle Broom, a broom that Mystman12 has. * It is the only NPC in the game without a face. * It is the only entity that resembles a real object. Arts and Crafters may or may not share this trait, on the other hand. * It is the character who has second-least amount of quotes in this game, containing only 2. * It is one of 4 characters to be a photograph, the others being Principal of the Thing, Arts and Crafters, and Filename2. Glitches * If the player goes behind Gotta Sweep in the closet while it is unactive, Baldi can actually be slowed or stopped so the player can have time to walk past him. * Another glitch can occur where 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep will both push the player, causing Gotta Sweep to get stuck inside 1st Prize and ejecting. As of now, the only known way to fix this glitch is to exit the game. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:School Staff Category:Genderless